Kiyone Makibi (Continuum-59343921)
Kiyone Makibi (真備 清音, Makibi Kiyone) is a Galaxy Police detectivethat has the misfortune of being partners with Mihoshi, whose clumsiness continuously ruins any chances of of a promotion. Overview Kiyone Makibi is a first class Galaxy Police detective who graduated with the second highest marks in her year, and because of her athletic and analytical skill, commitment to police work, and responsible nature was deemed the cream of the GP crop and among the best of the younger generation of Galaxy Police. Kiyone is an exceptional detective with great sharpshooting skills with a GP Blaster, and is capable of using any of the GP-issue equipment properly. She also maintains a fondness towards karaoke. Saddled with the bumbling Mihoshi as a partner during Mihoshi's third year of service and Kiyone's second, making the blonde the senior partner (an irony seeing as how often Kiyone felt more like her baby- sitter than the "Rookie" officer on their team). Her first impression of Mihoshi had been that of a total space-brain, a fumbling, childish emotional basket case whose irritation factor was only exceeded by her total dependence on Kiyone for the least little bit of emotional support. Mihoshi’s frequent difficulties to focus on a single thought track and clumsiness, caused a lot of collateral damage during their assignments, which eventually caused them to be demoted. The desk of the Section 7 commander is covered with misconduct reports and bills from all the damage she causes. As a result, they were assigned to a special remote area of the galaxy, the developing Solar System, which is Juraian territory, in the vain hope that she wouldn't cause any more trouble. She has become somewhat bitter and depressed with her misfortune, hoping that she can earn a promotion and transfer away from Mihoshi, which would ensure much better prospects for the future. She had been marooned for two months in a mad scientist's lair without food or water, somehow sustained by the "Ultra Energy Matter" deposits that had powered a device that would have been used to destroy a good chunk of the Milkyway Galaxy had it successfully exploded. Kiyone vowed that she would personally choke the life out of Mihoshi, even as she used her own socks to collect moisture from the reserve power cells of the device in order to wet her parched lips until a passing cruiser found and rescued her (and wasn't it just dandy that the ship turned out to be a Slave Cruiser out to "recruit fresh talent" like herself? Oh, and the joy she had getting herself out of that predicament). When she finally returned she discovered that was presumed to have died in the line of duty and much to her frustration was reassigned as Mihoshi’s partner and sent to earth. Even moreso when while attempting to bust smugglers of a hallucinogenic drug on Rimbus XIV Mihoshi ended up discharging her blaster at the ceiling instead of at the Bad Guys. Not only did they get away but she and Kiyone ended up being captured by the pirate Queen Lanocane. Luckily she decided to let them go. Puzzled at how a total airhead like Mihoshi could have even gotten on the Galaxy Police, let alone racked up an impressive record of arrests while still a rookie patrolwoman. Kiyone began checking back on Mihoshi's records, she then started talking to those who had known Mihoshi before Kiyone. Washu had been the one to uncover the truth of course merely postulating this as a theory was never enough for someone as inquisitive as Washu. Having discovered the reason why Mihoshi was such a "feather-head," Washu set about devising a "cure" that could neutralizing the randomizing effect and restore Mihoshi to the level of competence that she once had enjoyed. Washu created a form of "Nanotech" bug that could seek out and correct the misdirected and misfiring neural passages and had gotten Mihoshi to swallow them (by cleverly sprinkling them on some of her breakfast wafers), and after an initial "awkward" period (during which Mihoshi had appeared as though she were taking up break dancing) she had seemed to respond to the therapy and started immediately showing results, her thought patterns reforming in a stable pattern and her regaining the ability to remember things for more than five consecutive seconds. The result was a Mihoshi who astonished everyone who even thought they knew her. Overnight she went from embarrassing to intimidating, becoming aggressive and self-assertive for the first time since Kiyone had known her and at once assuming the top spot in their partnership with an incisive intelligence that was more than a little daunting. Washu had intended to put a halt in the Blonde's constant disruptions of her experiments and Mihoshi's almost compulsive habit of pushing the wrong buttons and destroying Washu's inventions. Instead she had created a Mihoshi who fully understood Washu's devices and the implications for their possible uses and had promptly arrested her on the spot! Kiyone suddenly found herself with a Mihoshi who could not only carry her own weight but who actually seemed to be holding herself back to allow Kiyone to keep pace with her, a Mihoshi who would constantly interrupt or correct her and point out little details that Kiyone herself had missed during an investigation. This Mihoshi was a bit more ruthless and a lot more daring, able to quote regulations verbatim and never missing a beat in a conversation. In other words she was more than a little scary! It didn't last, of course...but while she had her mind working on even channels she was a wonder to behold, a force to be reckoned with and easily the best officer whom Kiyone had ever met. At the height of a major crisis, though, her intelligence and coherency began to falter, that Nannites losing their grip and gradually burning out from the strain of trying to keep all neural regions firing in sequence. The damage that had been done to her was more extensive even than Washu had realized and the "old" pattern was reasserting itself, like in that Terran novel called "Flowers for Algernon" that Kiyone had once read through. Under pressure and intense fire by an enemy named Yakage (yet another of Washu's former assistants turned rogue) those microscopic Neural-Enhancers began to flare out and falter with alarming rapidity, and there---facing almost certain death together---Kiyone witnessed the "old" Mihoshi making a valiant comeback. It was tensely emotional scene for the both of them, but no less for what Mihoshi would say as she gradually lost the ability to think coherently all over. "I know what you think of me, Kiyone!" Mihoshi had wailed, "I know you think I'm a crybaby and a coward, that I'm slow and I trip over my own shadow, but I've been trying...I've been trying really hard to keep up with you. You think I want to go back to what I was? You think I want you to hate me for what I've become? Don't you know how much I've always looked up to you, how much I depend on you? What my life would be like without you...?" It was a moment of stunning revelation, the discovery that Mihoshi was in love with her, had always been in love but had never really known how to show it or to win back Kiyone's affections. Their partnership was in more than name as far as Kihoshi was concerned, and even while super-intelligent she had been expressing her support and desire for Kiyone, albeit in ways that actually turned Kiyone away, producing the irony of a Mihoshi who made Kiyone feel slow, incompetent and stupid! Suddenly the prospect of having the old Mihoshi back did not seem like such a terrible thing, and when contrasted to the other Mihoshi...well...things that had used to annoy Kiyone no longer seemed all that important. Having finally come to an understanding of the working dynamics that underlay Mihoshi's seeming incompetence, Kiyone finally understood the true nature of her partner, and in the light of the revelation of Mihoshi's desire for her, it became impossible for Kiyone to go on hating the little idiot, and in fact that was when Kiyone began to really and truly appreciate Mihoshi as a person. How odd it was that she could even come to return that love that Mihoshi fairly radiated once she started to see Mihoshi's good qualities, the fact that she really was a good and decent person who meant well and never intentionally brought harm to another. There was just enough of the "Smart" Mihoshi underneath the fluff to make her acceptable as a partner, but once Kiyone started to see her in a different light she found herself becoming more protective and nurturing towards the other woman, even defending her against attacks and slanders made against her personal integrity. From there it was a short step to realizing things that she had never been consciously aware about Mihoshi, such as the color of her eyes, the way the sun reflected off her hair, the sky complexion that made her seem both sensual and quixotic...like a spirit of air and fire made all-too-solidly flesh... Ah yes...and then there was again Washu's next little surprise when she decided to combine DNA strands so that the two of them could have a very special "Wedding Present" when the two of them had "sealed" themselves into a promised union. Little Kihoshi had been the surprise (read: ASTONISHMENT) of her parent's lives, but over the years that they had watched her grow to young adulthood they had found every emotion in the book to describe their mutual daughter. Category:Continuum-59343921